Timeline
Our game is set during the Kelvin Timeline, but we have incorporated Discovery canon into our universe. Merging DISCO/TOS/AOS canon with events from our game has created the following timeline: Yorktown Timeline for Star Trek Adventures ' '''21st to 22nd Centuries ' '''2063 – April 5, 2063, First Contact between Earth and Vulcan. (See Star Trek: First Contact - TNG). Before First Contact there were two major wars on Earth that changed the world: the Eugenics War (Space Seed – TOS, Star Trek Into Darkness), and World War III (mentioned a few times.) 2110- Vulcan helps Earth eradicate world hunger, poverty, and decease. 2150 '– United Earth Government formed. '''2151 '– Starfleet engineers on the Warp Five Project build the NX-01 Enterprise, and Jonathan Archer made her captain. (Enterprise). Vulcan listening post found by Archer and Shran on P’Jemm, with a 1000 year old Vulcan monastery sitting on top of it. '2154 '– Vulcan Reformation (the Forge, Awakening, Kir’shara – ENT). Surak’s true teachings were returned to the Vulcan people, and their period of isolation was ended. (As well as a Romulan plot that was the main story for season 5 that didn’t happen.) The Romulans using unmarked protype ships attempt to damage the growing alliance between Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, and Tellar. They are stopped by Archer and his crew. '2155 '– The Coalition of Planets is formed between Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, and Andoria. '''2156-2160 – The Romulan War (Balance of Terror – TOS) 2161 – United Federation of Planets formed – Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, and Andoria. Treaties are ratified in San Francisco, and a new Starfleet is formed based on a desire to explore the galaxy and help where needed instead of being used primarily for defence. Starfleet Academy is established in San Francisco. The following ships were lost while exploring: Archon, Franklin, Horizon, and Essex. The Franklin is currently lodged in the middle of Yorktown Station (Star Trek Beyond). The influence of the Archon was found by the USS Enterprise (Return of the Archons – Star Trek Ongoing Comics which are considered Kelvin canon). 2184-2192 – Jonathan Archer was President of the Federation. 23rd Century ''' '''2210 – Sleeper ships are still being used for deep space missions. 2223 – The Klingon Cold War begins. 2230 – Spock, the first successful human/Vulcan hybrid is born on Vulcan to Sarek, the Ambassador to Earth, and his wife, Amanda Grayson. 2233 – Kelvin Incident (Star Trek 2009) alternate reality is created with Nero destroys the USS Kelvin. George Kirk dies with his ship while allowing his crew to escape. James T. Kirk is born Jan 4, 2233. 2245 – After the attack on the Kelvin, Starfleet begins using technology it gained from the Kelvin’s probes of Nero’s ship from the future. Including plans for the Constitution class ship as well as the future vessels the Discovery and the Glenn. To make things work here, I’m going to say that the USS Enterprise is a type II Constitution Class ship. All existing Constitution class ships would be upgraded to type II between 2255 and 2260. The Enterprise was not refitted as the old Enterprise was destroyed doing something heroic in the Klingon War. (Game canon) 2256 – Star Trek Discovery and the Klingon War. The Federation lost 20% of its territory to the Klingons. Then with the return of the USS Discovery to the fleet, the Federation was able to convince the Klingons to end the war. L’Rell became the head of the Empire, working to unify her people. The Discovery’s location as well as whatever technology allowed the ship to jump anywhere in the galaxy is classified information—in other words you do not know about the Mirror Universe or the Spore Drive. '' '''2258 '- A new Enterprise was built with Captain Christopher Pike as her captain and Spock as her first officer. (Star Trek 2009) James T. Kirk relieves Pike as Captain. 2259 '''– Star Trek Into Darkness –The Enterprise is sent on her five year mission with a resurrected Kirk in command. Section 31 has to scramble to cover their tracks after Marcus’ mistake. '''2263 – Star Trek Beyond & Star Trek Boldy Go – We will be counting comic canon for well-known events from Kirk & Sulu’s adventures on the USS Endeavor where Kirk is the interim captain and Sulu his XO after the USS Concord is destroyed by the Borg. The Borg '''– The Borg seek out the Romulans because of the tech Nero had on his ship. Most of the Romulan fleet is destroyed by the time the Endeavor arrives to assist. Kirk takes Endeavor across the Neutral Zone because the Borg have taken Spock. The Romulans think the Borg are working with the Federation. These Borg are not as advanced as the 24th century. They do not instantly assimilate with Nanoprobes. They use a more surgical method that Spock is able to escape from. It is also discovered that the NX-01 encountered the Borg a century ago and Phlox was able to stop assimilation. '''2263.108 – The USS Sagan, a Starfleet Academy training vessel, stationed at Yorktown Station is put on active duty with a crew of cadets and experienced officers with Zareth as Captain. USS Caspian '''– Before the Sagan leaves port, its sister ship, the Caspian loses contact with Yorktown, and then arrives on autopilot to dock at the station. The bridge crew of the Sagan beams on board the ghost ship to find out why no one is answering hails. They find the results of a biological weapon from Altamid that activated on the Caspian causing rampant mutation of the ship’s crew. Groups of crew members were fused into quickly shape-changing organisms that sought to merge with any sentient creature that got too close. A few survivors escaped the weapon, including the Caspian’s Science Officer Minh Loan Dao. Dao was able to fill in the blanks of where the virus originated once she was allowed to leave quarantine. Starfleet sent CDC expert, Dr. Ravi Suresh to assist in curing the virus, and Sub-Commander T’Mor an expert in ancient technology and weapons from the Vulcan Expeditionary Force. Dao and T’Mor have joined the Sagan’s crew. Suresh remains on Yorktown Station should his services be needed once more. Dr. Throk and Lt. Imarizal were able with Suresh and T’Mor’s assistance find a cure for the virus and saved all but the bridge crew of the Caspian. They both received commendations and Imarizal a promotion to full lieutenant. '''Gormaganders – '''A pod of gormaganders was discovered within the Necro Cloud Nebula by the crew of the Sagan. They were being hunted by an unknown species that decided to give up the hunt after being thwarted by the Sagan. Until this discovery, no one had seen a living gormagander in over 10 years. '''Altamid – The crew spends six months ferrying castaways from Altamid to Yorktown while exploring the planet’s surface. They were able to salvage the main computer core of the Enterprise as well as destroy the rest of the wreckage to keep it from enemy hands—something that proved quite timely when a stolen freighter from Earth was found in the nebula crewed by Klingons looking for a great battle. Ancient Technology – The Sagan’s crew discovers an operational factory that had been capturing survivors for over a thousand years and using them to create drone soldiers, which explains where Krall’s pilots came from as well as what happened to the rest of the Enterprise’s crew. 2263.360 – Severely damaged by the rescue of the Klingons, the Sagan is put into dry-dock on Yorktown. It was be over a year before the ship is space-worthy once more. The crew of the Sagan is given new assignments throughout the fleet. NCC-1701-A – Is launched from Yorktown with Kirk in command and most of his senior officers back on board. Zareth – Returns to teaching at Yorktown’s Academy while overseeing the construction of the USS Yorktown. '''2266.20 – '''NCC-1717 USS Yorktown begins her maiden voyage with a crew of explorers and a team of Starfleet Criminal Investigative Services on board.